Magnetic tape storage media (i.e., cassette tapes, video cassette tapes (VCR), micro-cassette tapes, computer backup tapes, etc.) provide high density, digital or analog storage of information and data in data storage, video, and audio applications. Such magnetic tape storage media are often utilized in a library or rental environment (i.e., a public library, corporate library, video rental store, etc.) where it is desirable to easily and efficiently track their loan or rental to patrons or customers and to maintain an accurate inventory of the number of and types of media possessed. In such applications, the media are typically prerecorded with information (i.e., movies, music, computer programs, games, etc.) which may be proprietary or which may be subject to copyright protection. Consequently, such media, when rented or loaned, may be subject to theft or unauthorized copying or counterfeiting.
Further, in such environments, personnel must be employed to check-out media to patrons or customers, check-in media returned by patrons and customers, return the media to their storage locations (i.e., re-shelve the media), and maintain an accurate inventory of the media (including notifying patrons or customers when media is overdue, locating missing or stolen media, etc.). For these reasons, operation of media library or rental facilities is presently somewhat labor intensive and costly.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide magnetic tape storage media (i.e., cassette tapes, video cassette tapes (VCR), computer backup tapes, etc.) which utilize radio frequency identification (RFID) for identification and tracking functions and for providing authentication of the media for prevention of theft or counterfeiting. It is also desirable to provide improved rental or loan systems and methods utilizing the media.